vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
Megurine Luka V4X
;This is an article about the Megurine Luka software for the VOCALOID4 engine. History Megurine Luka Append: 2010 Megurine Luka was the next member of the Character Vocal series to receive an append. Wat had confirmed he was considering an "aggressive Whisper" vocal for her.link In December 2010, tests were run on Luka's alpha expression voice. However, it was not as sexy as Wat had hoped.link Wat was also surveying the quality of the vocal.link Confirmation of production order was MEIKO > Megurine Luka >> KAITO.http://twitter.com/#!/vocaloid_cv_cfm/status/13408344345673729 Tweet - 10 Dec via web Megurine Luka Append: 2011 The first commercial use of the Luka Append was by Konori on the album VOCALOID Minzoku Chou Kyokushuu (VOCALOID民族調曲集), where she sings "Hoshizora to Yuki no Butoukai (Zeal mix)".link The VOCALO APPEND album later used a beta voicebank of Luka's Soft Append.link In July, Wat reported that MEIKO and Luka's progresses were coming along quietly.link. In a twitter on 12th July, Wat mentioned doing test in relation to a Luka "Soft" append.link Wat tweeted on the 1st Dec, noting that all previous demos had originally been rendered with the VOCALOID2 engine, and things were being redone for the VOCALOID3 engine.link A video with samples from the VOCALO APPEND album was uploaded on 17th December. Megurine Luka Append: 2012 Crypton confirmed that they were going to add Japanese and English Voicebanks to her V3 appends, although were still trying to work out how to make them cost effective.link Megurine Luka V3: 2013 Wat confirmed that Luka and MEIKO were planned for release on VOCALOID3, but no estimated release was set at this moment.link In November, it was confirmed that Luka's V3 version was in the process of being tuned. It was reported to sound the same as the VOCALOID2 vocal, but less painful to listen to.link Later in December, Wat continued to speak of Luka. He mentioned the new standard vocal was calm, a second vocal had more of a flashy flare about it and a 3rd was a more breathy vocal intended to be sexy. Their focus was a vocalist with a varied tone.Wat talking about Luka On the 26th of December, Wat mentioned having worked with Luka's recording and thanked Asakawa for her patience.link The day before, Wat mentioned recording the sound, "spell", (the 50 sounds needed for Japanese) using a customized list rather then the standard Yamaha "Spell".link At the end of 2013, Wat mentioned he was currently working on the personality of each Kagamine and Megurine vocal.link Wat also mentioned working on a feminine SOFT-like voice, but felt the bass was not good enough and it needed adjustments. Wat mentioned he had done some experimental recording on the second half of 2013.link Megurine Luka V4X: 2014 In January, it was mentioned that a "POWER" vocal was being produced. Comparing Luka's new vocal, MEIKO Power and Rin's Power Append (VOCALOID2), Wat mentioned these forceful vocals always maintain a strong feeling, even compared to the reduced wavelength of Rin POWER's V2 vocal.link Wat also mentioned there were annoyances with Luka's "elegant tone of voice" in the new vocal.link After a week of editing Kagamine Rin's vocal, Wat mentioned it was time to go back to working on Luka.Talking about moving back to Luka Luka V3 was given a website in January 2014, the only data contained within the page at the time was the 3 main features of the upcoming release. At the bottom of the page it mentioned that details were to be released soon. Wat mentioned on Luka's anniversary that there was a shift from α and that the β version was now under construction.link The vocal was under experimental techniques and was being scrutinized during its development.link The adjustments being made to Luka's V3 vocal gave her more expression within the vocal.link Wat mentioned that in regards to to the "core" sound of Luka, the VOCALOID team (consisting of 3 producers, a sound engineer and project director) met up for discussion every 3 weeks for debate on the progress for further adjustments to be made to the product.link They had been aiming to make the vocal more flexible.link Wat mentioned on the 31st of January that checking the characteristics of Luka's voice and the vowel/consonants was the focus being the #C5 range, mentioning the print outs of Luka's data were mounting up on his desk at the time.link Wat also explained what he meant by increasing the expressiveness of Luka's voice, and that it did not refer to a falsetto vocal, but the allowance of extreme pitches.link At the end of January, Wat mentioned that they were working on the things mentioned on her teaser site. They were considering the forms of past Appends and there were changes going on to the databases of each vocal and that the forms that past Appends took may not be the best.link Wat had mentioned thickness of vocal was one of several focuses, bass, vocal range were all being worked upon while trying to keep them sounding natural.link Crypton was working on a new method of recording the Luka vocal that was proving successful.link It was mentioned that Luka, Rin and Len were all being worked upon at the same time.link Later, Wat tweeted that Luka's new voice is maybe too thick.link In late March, both POWER and WHISPER vocals were mentioned as being checked upon. On July 11, Asakawa tweeted that they are "Recording Luka in a very interesting way", and she said that she would be posting pictures of the recording process when the time comes.link On the 15th, they noted they were using the UTAU " " as a template to bring out Luka's qualities.link On August 23, Wat tweeted that Luka's phonemes were entering final tuning.link The next day, he tweeted that the design rough draft was nearly ready and he was progressing with the sound brushup.link It was mentioned that they had to work backwards with VOCALOID to bring out the characteristic sex-appeal of her provider's vocal.link Wat later mentioned that Luka was made mostly in-house with help from people in the US. He mentioned that the new Luka voice had been worked upon to fit in with Yamaha's sound system. It was mentioned that he had to constantly remodel the VOCALOID database.link On September 12, Wat tweets about recruiting people for Japanese and English VSQ data to show off Luka's high and low range.linklink Information about Luka V3 would be made available at Miku Expo 2014 held in New York. Miku Expo News On October 1, the band that would be featured at the MikuExpo practiced with Luka's voicebank using lyrics written by , who was known for her English translyrics and covers of VOCALOID songs.link On October 9th, a demo for Luka was revealed at Miku Expo, as well as her projected release date of the first quarter of 2015, and Wat released a tentative silhouette of Luka V3 on Twitter. Also, Wat explained that in the next month, he would go into detail about why Luka was delayed so long and mentioned she worked well with a new function.https://twitter.com/vocaloid_cv_cfm/status/520402956873527296/photo/1 In late October, PowerFX's Bil Bryant revealed that their new vocal, Ruby, was originally due before December 2014. However since VOCALOID4 was due release soon, they were holding her back. In light of this, Wat was asked about Luka's status. The title of the product was mentioned and it was noted that Wat had referred to Luka as "New Luka" and was, at the time, not called "Luka V3".PowerFX talks about V4 and reactions on "new Luka" On November 1st, "POWER" was mentioned again, this time Wat mentioned removing noise interference.link On November 7th, Crypton's site was updated to reveal new information about Megurine Luka's update. It was confirmed she was being produced for the V3 engine, and would come with the new E.V.E.C. ("Enhanced Vocal Expression Control") feature which works with Japanese vocals. This allows the user to vary the vocal expression on each note, adjusting the power and softness of the enunciation. It also contains various breath sounds.http://sonicwire.com/product/vocaloid/special/lukav3 Later, Wat announced that he would update Luka with more news on the following weekend. Wat apologized for keeping fans of Luka waiting, but Luka featured new innovations.lnk This news consisted of several things Wat discussed that was related to Luka Append, E.V.E.C., and their developments. Wat mentioned there was trouble with the variety of choices to use with E.V.E.C. and decided to use POWER/SOFT/CUTE/WHISPER/CLOSED, while POWER2/POWER3/FALSETTO/DOUBLE/HUSKY/DARK were reported as being troublesome voices to deal with. They had to balance out cost and effectiveness of all 9 vocals within.link Wat also mentioned that several voices sounded close to each other and listed them as: WHISPER/HUSKY、CLOSED/DARK、POWER/POWER2, all of which were recorded without fail. FALSETTO/DARK required much work. POWER's impact on the other vocals was great, but has much less effectiveness on DARK and FALSETTO and was described as annoying.link The use of DARK within E.V.E.C was poor and barely "Luka-ish" according to Wat. When he spoke of Luka Append itself, he said that Japanese Luka's DARK append was also hard to balance and gave him less concerns than with the soft/bored tone of Luka English.link Upon the VOCALOID4 announcement, it was reveal that the site had been temporarily set up and she would actually be released for the VOCALOID4 engine as "Megurine Luka V4X". Her vocals were changed to "Japanese; Soft/Hard" and "English; Straight/Soft", while her V3 version was said to receive £Japanese/Power/Soft/Cute/Whisper/Closed/English. E.V.E.C was finally confirmed to allow access to samples from vocal "colours". This was based on the original "voice of colours" that the Character Vocal series' Appends had intended to follow. The extra Append vocals/colours that were included in E.V.E.C. were POWER, WHISPER, CUTE, SOFT, HUSKY and FALSETTO. In late December, Wat mentioned that Luka was focused with variation of "breath", in contrast to the Kagamines' strength of tension.link On the 9th it was mentioned that GWL samples were still being recorded.link Megurine Luka V4X: 2015 On the 9th of Jan, 2015, an updated list of the E.V.E.C vocals were shown. The listed vocals were "Power 1", "Power 2", "Whisper", "Native", "Cute", "Husky", "Soft", "Dark", and "Falsetto".link It was tweeted on January 30th that Luka would have a demo released on the following day. It was also mentioned that she was delayed 20 days later than what they had in mind initially.link The demo was confirmed to utilize her English voicebanks and would be using a song that featured Luka's VOCALOID2 version.link According to the emails sent to fans who preordered Luka V4X, she would be released on March 19th, 2015.link Posted on the Big Fish Audio page, consumers who had already purchased Hatsune Miku V3, the Hatsune Miku V3 bundle, KAITO V3, or MEIKO V3, could receive a promotional discount towards Luka V4X for a limited time. link Product Information Demonstrations Append version V4X version Recommended *'OS:' ** Windows: Windows 7 (32/64bit)/ Windows 8 (32/64bit) ** Mac: OS X 10.8, 10.9, 10.10 *'CPU:' Intel Core 2 Duo 2GHz or more *'RAM:' 2GB or more (recommended more than 4GB) *'Hard Disk Capacity:' ** Windows: *** More than 25GB (NTFS format) ** Mac: *** More than 25GB (HFS+ format) *'Other:' while the Windows ver. can be both physical (3 discs) and digital, the Mac version is DL only. *Internet connection. Voicebank Libraries References